Secret
by KyuKi Yanagishita
Summary: Sudah terlambat. Kau menginginkan kepuasan tanpa keintiman. Chap 1 udah update nih, kajja KMS mari merapat . Pairing KyuMin. OOC. BoyXBoy. Typo(s) bertebaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Secret.**

**.**

**Pairing : Kyumin.**

**.**

**Other : All suju, 2Min, Changmin, Yoseob.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.**

**.**

**Rating : M.**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys love, OOC, Gaje, EYD gak sesuai, NC, banyak adegan dewasa, pokoknya yang takut dosa jangan baca nich FF.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua member suju milik orang tuanya. Tapi kalau boleh egois KyuMin adalah milikku. Biar bisa kunikahkan mereka berdua hahahaha...**

**.**

**Summary : Baca aja langsung. gak bisa bikin Summary ^_^V.  
**

**.**

**.**

**DILARANG KERAS COSPAS NICH FF.**

* * *

**[ Prolog]**

Sungmin terbangun dalam kegelapan. Dari mimpi buruknya. Sejenak Sungmin hanya berbaring disana, gemetar, sementara mimpi itu memudar. Sudah 9 tahun ia memimpikan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sebenarnya ingin ia lupakan seumur hidup. Jika boleh berharap, Sungmin berharap agar dirinya mengalami kecelakaan dan menderita gagar otak atau amnesia. Sungguh dia benar-benar ingin harapan itu terkabulkan. Tetapi dia tau Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Ya karna Tuhan sudah membenci dia, Lee Sungmin.

**...OoOoOoOo...**

Cinta...

Harapan...

Ketakutan...

Kepercayaan...

Itulah yang membentuk manusia, itulah tanda catatan dan wataknya...

" Tuan muda. Sudah waktunya anda berangkat kesekolah" ucap pria tua berambut perak karena uban, bermata tajam dan mengenakan setelan gelap serta dasi model lama yang ditata amat rapi.

Seorang namja berdiri dari sofa meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dimeja dan berjalan kearah pintu.

" Tuan muda apakah anda yakin dengan keputusan anda?" tanya pria tua itu.

Namja itu hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis dan mulai berjalan angkuh meninggalkan pria tua itu.

**...OoOoOoOo...**

Namja itu balas menatapnya. Namja itu luar biasa tampan, wajah tirus estesis, tulang pipi tinggi dan bibir bak diukir, rambut namja itu hitam yang dipotong sembarang serta matanya yang hitam yang terlihat tajam.

" Cho kyuhyun imnida" namja tampan itu menyodorkan tangannya kedepan.

" Lee sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin sambil meraih tanggan namja tampan itu.

**...OoOoOoOo...**

Sungmin memasukkan kue strowbery kemulutnya lagi dan hampir saja menangis.

" Ada apa Minnie" Kyuhyun sangat menyukai reaksi namja ini. Bulu mata yang berkedip-kedip, mata yang menggelap, wajah yang sedikit memerah, respon yang mirip dengan namja yang mengerang dibawah tangan pria.

**...OoOoOoOo...**

" Kenapa kau menarikku?"

" Karena ada sesuatu yang sedih dimatamu. Dan itu mengusikku" sementara Sungmin masih tercengang, Kyuhyun menariknya melangkah menuju mobilnya.

" Aku mau pulang Kyu" Sungmin memutuskan.

" Anio"

" Dengar ya..."

Hanya sampai situ yang bisa dikatakan Sungmin sebelum punggungnya didorong menempel dipintu mobil Kyuhyun dan bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya. Ia tidak melawan. Ia terkesiap akibat tindakan mendadak ini.

" Hentikan" tuntut Sungmin dan benci karena suaranya hanya berupa bisikan gemeta.

" Apa pun yang kau pikirkan" Kyuhyun memulai dan membawa Sungmin kemobilnya.

**...OoOoOoOo...**

" Panjang... imut dan menggemaskan. aku benar-benar menginginkanmu" dengan lembut Kyuhyun meremas kajantanan Sungmin.

" Brengsek" Sungmin memulai, lalu mengerang ketika Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengulum niple kanannya.

Sungmin menggelinjang dibawah tubuh Kyuhyun, melawan dirinya sendiri saat Kyuhyun menghisapnya. Awalnya begitu lembut hingga terasa seperti siksaan. Lalu lebih keras lebih cepat hingga ia harus menahan jeritannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus menjelajahi tubuhnya. Sungmin sungguh panik saat Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya dan mengangakat tangannya keatas kepalanya.

" Jangan"

Kyuhyun melepas ciumanya dan menatap mata Sungmin. Ketakutan, hasrat terlukis jelas dimata Sungmin.

" Jan...gan aaahh..." ucap Sungmin diselah-selah desahannya saat dia meresakan tangan Kyuhyun mengelus sesuatu dibawah pusar Sungmin.

" Jangan apa hah? Sudah terlambat. Kau menginginkan kepuasan tanpa keintiman" Kyuhyun mulai mencium leher putih Sungmin. Dicium dan dijilat leher itu dengan ganas. Digigit dan dihisapnya beberapa tempat sehingga tercetak tanda berwarna merah kebiru-biruan.

" A...ku tidak bis...sa aaaahhhh..." Sungmin meronta melawan Kyuhyun. Menggeliat. Namun bagi Kyuhyun gerakan Sungmin sungguh sangat eksoti. Menghasilakn sensasi baru yang sangat liar.

" Bohong" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Lalu tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya yang bisa terbilang lumayan besar kedalam lubang hangat milik Sungmin.

" Aaaaaakkkhhh" Sungmin menjerit kesakitan saat ia merasakan sesuatu didalam lubangnya telah robek.

Perih ya itulah sekarang yang Sungmin rasakan. Setes air matakeluar dari mata sipitnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah saat dia merasa juniornya dihimpit dalam lubang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, dijilat jejak air mata Sungmin. Dilumat lagi bibir plum Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun meneluarkan juniornya kelubang Sungmin sampai kepalanya dan menghentakkan lagi juniornya kedalam lubang Sungmin denhan kasar. Terlihat darah menhalir keluar dari lubang milik Sungmin.

" Aaaahhh...Kyuuuuu" teriakan Sungmin yang menandakan Kyuhyun telah menubruk prostatnya.

Kyuhyun pun mengila. Dengan kasar dia menyodok-yodokkan juniornya kelubang Sungmin tanpa ampun. Kuku Sungmin mencakar punggung Kyuhyun. Pinggul Sungmin pun bergerak naik-turun sementara dirinya semakin melesak dan ketika tangan Sungmin meluncur turun dengan lemas dari bahu Kyuhyun yang licin akibat keringat. Ia pun mulai pasrah saat Kyuhyun mencumbuhnya dengan liar dan penuh dengan nafsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END**

**.**

* * *

**Bagaimana adakah yang berminat dengan FF ini? Kalau ada bakal aku lanjutin ^^.**

**Oh iya ini FF pernah aku publik di FB dengan judul ****Please love me, don't my body**, jika ada yang sudah baca ini FF, berarti itu FB saya hehehe...

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Please love me, don't my body.**

**.**

**Pairing : Kyumin.**

**.**

**Other : All suju, 2Min, Changmin, Yoseob.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.**

**.**

**Rating : M.**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys love, OOC, Gaje, EYD gak sesuai, NC, banyak adegan dewasa, pokoknya yang takut dosa jangan baca nich FF.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua member suju milik orang tuanya. Tapi kalau boleh egois KyuMin adalah milikku. Biar bisa kunikahkan mereka berdua hahahaha...**

**.**

**Summary : Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak mencintai tubuhmu tetapi aku mencintai kebaikan hatimu dan kepolosan wajahmu. Apakah ini bisa dibilang summary?ah masa bodoh #plakkk.**

**.**

**.**

DILARANG KERAS COSPAS NICH FF.

* * *

**[ CHAP 1 ]**

**.**

**…..OoOoOoOoOoO…..**

**Apa yang telah berlalu merupakan permulaan**

Sungmin terbangun dalam kegelapan. Dari mimpi buruknya. Sejenak Sungmin hanya berbaring disana, gemetar, sementara mimpi itu memudar. Sudah 9 tahun ia memimpikan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sebenarnya ingin ia lupakan seumur hidup. Jika boleh berharap, Sungmin berharap agar dirinya mengalami kecelakaan dan menderita gagar otak atau amnesia. Sungguh dia benar-benar ingin harapan itu terkabulkan. Tetapi dia tau Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Ya karna Tuhan sudah membenci dia, Lee Sungmin.

Setelah dirasakan keadaannya kembali normal, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi. Sungmin mengernyit melihat bayangannya dicermin. Matanya bengkak karena kurang tidur, kulitnya pucat sepucat mayat, pipinya tidak terdapat rona sama sekali. " Vampire" ya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin setiap melihat dirinya seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin mengatakan bahwa keadaannya yang sekarang lebih mirip " Zombie". Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir masa wajah cutenya disamain sama zombie, kan gak elit banget. #sempat-sempatnya nich umin narsis#

* * *

**.**

**…..OoOoOoOoOoO…..**

**Cinta…**

**Harapan…**

**Ketakutan…**

**Kepercayaan...**

**Itulah yang membentuk manusia, itulah tanda catatan dan wataknya…**

" Tuan muda. Sudah waktunya anda berangkat kesekolah" ucap pria tua berambut perak karena uban, bermata tajam dan mengenakan setelan gelap serta dasi model lama yang ditata amat rapi.

Seorang namja berdiri dari sofa meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dimeja dan berjalan kearah pintu.

" Tuan muda apakah anda yakin dengan keputusan anda?" tanya pria tua itu.

Namja itu hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis dan mulai berjalan angkuh meninggalkan pria tua itu.

" Cho Kyuhyun" panggil seorang namja yang berada tak jauh dari pria tua itu. Namja itu terlihat tidak terlalu tua tetapi juga tidak terlalu muda. Rambut namja itu hitam lebat disisir ke belakang sehingga memperlihatkan dahinya yang tegas dan Menonjolkan sisi... ketampannya.

Namja yang tadi dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun pun berhenti berjalan dan menatap namja berambut hitam itu.

" Ne Kangin" ucap Kyuhyun.

" Kurang ajar panggil aku appa" teriak Kangin murka.

" Tuan besar " kali ini pria tua itu angkat berrbicara.

" Diam kau Shindong. Jangan membela anak kurang ajar ini"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal, dan ditatapnya wajah appanya dengan pandangan bosan.

" Appa hanya mau mengingatkan kau jangan mempermalukan keluarga kita. Camkan itu" ucap Kangin.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. ini bukan pertama kali dia mendengar kata-kata itu, sudah ratusan bukan lebih tepatnya ribuan kali dia mendengarnnya. Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain selain kata-kata itu. Huh membosankan…

Tanpa berniat menjawab atau berbicara Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Appanya dan Shindong.

" Shindong-ah" ucap Kangin.

" Ne tuan besar "

" Terus awasi laporkan apa yang dia lakukan. sekecil apapun."

" Baik tuan besar" jawab Shindong.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kangin pun pergi. Sedangkan Shindong hanya menatap punggung Kangin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

**.**

**…..OoOoOoOoOoO…..**

" Min…umin…min…minnie…" teriak seorang namja imut berpipi tembem, berkulit putih yang diindentifikasi sebagai Lee Taemin salah satu sahabat Sungmin. Sedangkan orang yang dari tadi dipanggil namanya hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali fokus pada novelnya lagi.

" Minnie bunny" panggil namja lain yang berada didepan Sungmin. Namja ini tidak kalah imut dari Taemin. Hanya saja pipi namja ini lebih tembem dari pada Sungmin dan Taemin.

" Omonaaaaa bisa tidak diam sih Henry, Taemin" pekik Sungmin.

Mendengar itu Henry dan Taemin sama-sama menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga menampilkan aegyo no jutsu.

" Min tidak usah teriak-teriak lagi. Kan Henry dan Taemin hanya memanggilmu" ujar Hyukjae sahabat terbaik Sungmin.

Henry dan Taemin sama-sama mengangguk kepala, seolah-olah membenarkan perkataan Hyukjae. Sedangkan Sungmin semakin melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada mereka berdua.

" Sikapmu yang sekarang benar-benar tidak pantas dengan wajah aegyomu min. kau menakutkan seperti beruang kutub" lanjut Hyukie

' Hwattttt apa tadi dia bilang?' batin Sungmin sambil menatap tak percaya pada sahabat terbaiknya eh coret calon musuh terbaiknya Lee Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukie. Sungmin tak habis pikir dia berani-beraninya membandingkan dirinya dengan beruang kutub.

" Sungmin… Hyukie… Henry… Taemin… aku datanggggg…"

Hyukie melirik kearah datangnya suara tadi dan ring ding dong dia menemukan salah satu spesies aneh nan langkah #plak. dilihatnya seorang namja cantik dan imut, berkulit putih dan berambut hitam pendek sedang menatap mereka dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis merekah diwajah imutnya.

" Yoseobiiii kau sudah datang" teriak Taemin sambil berlari kepelukan Yoseob.

BRUKKKK….

Ke 4 namja itu terdiam tak bergerak dan sekarang mata mereka tertuju kepada Sungmin bukan lebih tepatnya tangan Sungmin yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul meja.

" Apa? Baru juga datang" batin Yoseob.

" Minnie" lirih Henry.

" Minnie nyebut Min. jangan kalap Minnie masih cantik…" kata Taemin berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin benar-benar kalap, ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kata-kata Hyukie yang sudah seenak jidatnya membandingkan wajah super aegyo nya dengan seekor beruang. Aishhh Hjfhhjfhhkfh.

" Hyukie si monyet bantet, rasakan ini" kata Sungmin dengan muka sangarnya.

" TIDAKKKK… ampun Minnie" pekik Hyukie sambil berlari keluar kelas untuk menghindari serangan Sungmin yang membabi buta..

Sedangkan Yoseob, Henry dan Taemin bergegas keluar dari kelas. Walaupun Yoseob tidak tau apa-apa tapi saat melihat Sungmin murka, instingnya pun berjalan. Bunny aegyo telah bertransformasi menjadi beruang kutub.

…..OoOoOoOoOoO…..

**Kau pernah melihat bunga Lyly…**

**Yang tumbuh subur dipinggir jalan…**

**Bila kau mengamati…**

**Bunga Lyly itu ada noda, dan**

**Bercak hitam dimahkotanya…**

**Ya itulah kehidupan…**

Kyuhyun POV

Kutatap bangunan yang sekarang ini berada tepat dihadapanku. Lebih mirip benteng dari pada sekolah. Gedung berlantai enam itu berdiri dengan megah ditengah-tengah lapangan hijau, disetiap sudut bangunan itu terdapat beribu-ribu rimbunan pepohonan yang ditata apik secara artistik.

Aku tahu itu adalah salah satu bangunan tua, nyaris 100 tahun dibangun dengan batu asli. Ada banyak sekali jendela dan ada juga gerbang pengaman. Dan bangunan ini mengingatkanku pada pada kastil Heldelberg ( itu loh kastil kecil-kecil yang ada difilm harry potter).

Tetapi bagiku yang lebih mengesankan dari pada kemegahan arsitektur adalah ketenangan. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara-suara disini, padahal tempat ini terletak ditengah-tengah pusat kota. Begitu tenang dan sunyi.

Oke kuakui orang yang bernama Kangin sangat cerdas dalam memilih tempat.

" Kau lama sekali Kyuhyun"

Ku cari asal suara tadi dan disana aku menemukan seorang namja tinggi, berkulit putih, dan berbadan lumayan kekar sedang besandar nyaman ditembok. Walaupun terlihat nyaman tetapi aku tahu bahwa saat ini dia sedang merasa sangat bosan. Itu terlihat dari kaki kanannya –yang terbalut sepatu- yang dihentak-hentakan dengan keras ke lantai. Sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup dibilang berisik.

" Wah pasti menyenangkan berada disini Changmin-ah" ucapku sambil memasang seringai setan. Bermaksud menggodanya.

Senyumku semakin lebar saat melihat ia semakin keras menghentakan kakinya sambil memaju-majukan bibir tipisnya. Omona sejak kapan sifatnya berubah dratis menjadi uke begini?.

" Ada apa denganmu Changmin? Apakah kau ingin menjadi pihak yang didominasi?".

" Mwo jaga ucapanmu Kyu, mana mungkin aku menjadi pihak itu, seharusnya yang menjadi pihak didominasi itu kau" setelah mengatakan hal itu Changmin mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya.

Perlahan dia mendekat kearahku dan memeluk tubuhku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya. Cukup lama kami berpelukan.

1 detik…

1 menit…

1 jam…

1 hari…

1 bulan…

1 tahun…

Ok stop jangan lama-lama…

.

.

Kembali kecerita.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, dia sekarang menatap mataku dan perlahan tatapannya menurun menuju hidungku sampai bibirku. Manik hitamnya menatap intens bibirku yang memang dari dulu terlihat seksi ini sehingga mau tak mau membuat pipiku berubah menjadi memerah seperti tomat.

Changmin menundukan kepalanya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Menciumku. Awalnya ciuman itu sangat lembut seperi bisikan tetapi saat aku membalasnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi ganas. Aku merasa tubuhku ditarik dan dihentakkan dengan keras ditembok. Sungguh itu sanggat menyakitkan. Aku ingin berteriak tetapi mulutku dibungkam dengan ciuman Changmin. Dia melumat bibirku dengan ganas dan memaksaku membuka mulutku agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke gua hangat milikku dan…

( Stoooop hehehe yang ini bo'ongan koq #plakkk)

.

Cerita sesungguhnya.

Perlahan dia mendekat kearahku dan merengkul kedua bahuku.

" Kau tahu selama aku bersamamu, aku seperi mendapat berkah yang tak ternilai harganya" cerocosnya.

" Simpan ucapan terima kasihmu itu" ucapku sinis.

" Hey siapa yang mau bilang terima kasih padamu". Kuputar bola mataku, melihat itu Changmin hanya terkikik pelan.

Seorang yeoja cantik datang menghampiriku dan Changmin. Yeoja itu membungkuk badannya dengan hormat. " Tuan muda sudah datang" ucapnya.

" Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja"

" Ne, tuan muda Kyuhyun".

Dan kali ini bukan suara kikikan Changmin yang terdengar tetapi suara tawa gelegarnya yang terdengar dan menggema di seluruh benua asia ( ahh lebay lagi).

Kyuhyun END.

* * *

**.**

**…..OoOoOoOoOoO…..**

Author POV.

" Annyeong haseyo… mulai hari ini akan ada 2 siswa baru disekolah kita. Nah Kyuhyun-sshi dan Changmin-sshi silakan perkenalkan dirimu".

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengangguk setelah Mir songsaengnim menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri.

" Annyeong, choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida bangapseumnida". Kyuhyun menganggkat kepala setelah selesai membungkuk, perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smile tingkat akutnya yang luar biasa mematikan.

" Annyeong, choneun Shim Changmin imnida. Pria paling sexy dan manly diabad ini, bangapseumnida"

Changmin membungkuk sebentar dan kembali menatap calon teman-teman sekelas. Changmin ingin mengeluarkan angelic smile tetapi sepertinya dewa iblis tidak mengizinkannya, terbukti bukan angelic smile yang keluar malahan seringai setan mengerikan yang muncul.

SINGGG~

Keadaan kelas yang tadi sepi sekarang makin menjadi sepi. Sekarang masing-masing pikiran siswa-siswi sama-sama tertuju pada satu hal " Duo evil turun kebumi. Kiamat sudah dekat".

" E…eh baiklah Kyuhyun-sshi kau duduk dikursi kosong itu dengan Sungmin, sedangkan Changmin-sshi kau duduk dibangku sana dekat jendela" Perintah Mir songsengnim.

" Gomawo songsaengnim" ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin berbarengan. Setelah itu mereka menuju ke tempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Mir songsengnim.

" Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja imut bergigi kelinci yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

" Te..tentuu"

Setelah mendapat pesetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk dibangkunya dan dia menatap lurus ke depan, mendengar penjelasan Mir songsaengnim.

Sungmin masih menatap penuh kagum wajah Kyuhyun, lalu tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun pun menoleh, menatap langsung mata onyx Sungmin.

Kejutanlah yang membuat Sungmin berjuang untuk tidak tersentak saat menerima pukulan kekuatan yang mendadak datang dihatinya. Tekadlah yang membuatnya tidak berkedip atau mengalihkan pandangannya.

Namja itu luar biasa tampan, wajah tirus estensis, tulang pipi tinggi dan bibir bak diukir sempurna serta rambut hitam namja itu yang dipotong sembarang sehingga makin menyempurnakan penampilannya yang memang memperlihatkan sisi ketampanannya. Belum lagi matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam membalas tatapan Sungmin. Seperti tersihir, Sungmin semakin terus menatap mata pemuda yang baru beberapa menit sudah menjadi teman sebangkunya.

" Hey kau tidak apa-apa? " lihat bahkan suara namja itu terdengar seperti melodi indah ditelinga Lee Sungmin.

" Eoh kau melamun hah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"..."

Merasa jengah dengan teman sebangkunya yang terus menatap aneh padanya, maka dengan agak ogah-ogahan Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak namja imut itu, digoyangnya dengan pelan, berniat untuk menyadarkannya.

" Oh neeee" guman Sungmin pelan. Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin membulat sempurna ketika dirinya menyadari apa yang baru saja iya lakukan. Pipi chubbynya merona merah saat dirinya mengingat bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun untuk membuat dirinya tersadar dari acara mari-mengngagumi-wajah-kyuhyun. 'Aishhhh jinjja memalukan' batin Sungmin.

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan tangannya kedepan.

" Oh ne Lee Sungmin imnida" dengan masih menunduk, Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Sedetik tangan mereka bersentuhan, hanya bersentuhan. Tetapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Bagi namja yang sering dipanggil 'Minnie' ini, bertemunya tangan mereka seperti ada sesuatu yang mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang listrik bertegangan tinggi pada seluruh tubuhnya sehingga membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini memang terdengar konyol tetapi hey rasa ini yang dirasakan Sungmin sendiri.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas jabatannya dan kembali menatap lurus. Sebuah senyuman terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"Hemmm namja yang menarik" batin Kyuhyun sebelum mengeluarkan bukunya dan mencatat pelajaran yang ditulis Mir songsaengnim di papan tulis .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END**

**.**

**Gimana Reader-deul chap ini memuaskan? Atau malah mengecewakan? Kalau mau ngasih saran atau kritikan silakan, asal jangan dibash ajh ea hehehe...**

**Oh iya ini FF pernah aku publik di FB, jika ada yang sudah baca ini FF, berarti itu FB saya hehehe..**

**.**

**pss Big Gomawo buat winecoup137 ^_^.**


End file.
